DC: 2011-08-12 - Interview Hell
Cass de la Croix is actually on-time for her interview. That is a good sign. Except for the fact that she also arrives with friggin pink hair! Wild pink hair, short and on the spikey side. She walks with less sway to her hips than most women, but with a bounce to her steps instead. She is energetic, and she does smile, or is that grin? Her resume is the decent type, with honors from high school and college, a major in Communications and a minor in Journalism. She freelanced some articles in local papers and community published items while in college, and participated in both the high school and Metropolis University papers. Samples of her very liberal articles are included with her resume. Her resume also references something called Roller Derby as a hobby and plenty of community service and social awareness programs are listed. She even holds membership to some of their organizations. She's a friggin bleeding heart, go figure. Perhaps that makes it all the more shocking when one sees her peircings - oh gawd, a nose ring! - and her wild attire. Cass stops at Marilyn's desk, the secretary. "I'm here for the interview with Perry White. Cass de la Croix at your service," she adds with a wink. Not professional in the least apparently. Her voice is strong however, and holds confidence. Bruce for his part wasn't on time. It's not even a serious meeting, just one of his recent check ups and apparent obsession with the press. Of course some are putting it down to the fact that with Clark away no one will interrupt his flirting with Lois. At present however he's making his way to Perry's office, walking along side the man with that strangely charming smile of his. "Well I'm sure you won't have a problem with me sitting in until it's time for me to get to that dinner. I'm curious to see what you do. It's not like you can have secrets from me... I'm the owner." He chuckles a little. "I've not been involved in interviews before on either side of the desk. I'm sure it'll be an experience." Cass glances up from the secretary's desk and blinks. "Oooooh," sounding vaguely amused when she sees Bruce Wayne." Marilyn looks up and calls out, "Your interviewee is here Perry! I'll send her right in! The paperwork is on your chair!" She knows him so well. Cass raises an eyebrow and starts to head where pointed. Is Mr. Wayne sticking around? Things are getting more and more curious. She pats her hot pink purse. At least she has an extra resume and sample articles in her purse just in case! Nice having a huge purse. Perry sighs obviously not too impressed with the idea of Bruce attending, but he's learned it's rarely worth arguing with Bruce Wayne, Bruce doesn't seem to understand arguments, he treats them as the long way round to agreeing with him. With that in mind Perry nods. "Well then Mister Wayne if you'll take a seat in the corner. He says this as he motions for Bruce to head in first he then gets to his desk. Looking over the paperwork necessary with the quick eye of a seasoned editor. Bruce takes a seat in the corner his attention drifting round the room for a moment. "Hmm. I suppose the office is nice... But I can never understand how people get by without so much as a mini-bar." Cass enters the office at that point, already pulling out her spare resume and article samples from her purse. "I know, seriously! Something about not drinking one on the job, white collar responsbility and all that." She holds the information out toward Bruce, "I heard you are setting in the meeting, glad to have you," she adds with humor in her tone and a bit of a wicked grin. But the grin turns more to just friendly as she looks toward Perry, "Mr. White, glad to be here, thanks for seeing me." It's like she's quoting something she should say, and the words seem to really go against her personality. Rising from his seat Bruce takes the offered paper work, one of his brightest smiles in place. "If you're not operating heavy machinary or power tools I'm pretty sure a drink or two won't kill anyone." He shrugs a shoulder. "Not that I'm going to argue with Perry if he chooses to run a dry paper." He looks over the resume before looking back to Cass. "Oh, I'm going to quiet... I'm pretty sure Perry isn't so pleased to have me here." He returns to his seat. Perry nods to Cass. "Well Miss de la Croix, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've read some of your articles, it's good stuff. The question is can you write the story without letting your personal opinions get in the way?" "Can Fox News? Your answer would depend on if you are Republician or not. A Republician would state Fox News is very accurate, and professional. Non-Republicians would simply call 'Bull Shit'. Agendas and personal opinions are a way of life and are revealed through one's work. If they aren't, it comes off as one very dry and boring piece of information that makes people sleepy. I'm not saying purposely cause chaotic conflict. After all, if news was just regurgitation of information, it would be called a research paper." Bruce frowns a little. "I thought you included the comic strips so that people didn't fall asleep reading the paper?" He settles back into his seat. Perry ignores Bruce, his attention on Cass. "Hmm. You need to learn to listen kid. I never said that you can't have an opinion. I just need to know if you can put your opinion aside while you're trying to crack a story? I've seen plenty of good writers who can't." "Always was better at making a point, than taking one," Cass half jests. The girl talks with her hands, quite energetic. "And what is that supposed to mean? Would my opinion get in the way of learning how a story ticks? Not particularly. I can approve of what someone is doing, or disapprove, but the point is to get the information, and find out what's going on. You got an example on how having an opinion can interfer with digging for information?" Cass then does whisper toward Bruce, "Do you even read the paper you own?" Bruce shrugs a shoulder. "I've been known to. It all depends on how late I get up... If I get up after three I'm far too busy to read the papers." Perry shrugs a shoulder. "I seen people twist the information, make it say what they want. Good reporters don't do that. Good reporters tell the story that's there. Not what they want to be there." "Oh, I get your point now!" And Cass does. "No, I don't do that. A story is a story. I can like it or not, but twisting the information to suit myself would...," she struggles a bit for the right words and falls thoughtful. When she finally speaks, she does so with confidence, "I have opinions, and sure, they can be strong ones at times. Often, there can even be more than one way to look at a piece of information; there isn't much help with that. The English language and even the little details in our culture can be very convoluted. That's just a how it is. However, when you present something to the public, you want to make sure it will be something you can stand by and be proud of. If it comes under heat, will you have full confidence you did the best you could, and can take pride in your work no matter if it gets trashed? If you 'twist the information' as you say, how can you be proud of that? How can you look at it and say: That's the best work I could do? Sure, I can write like the best of them in getting my point of view across in an article, but if you rip those 'bits of information' out of each article, you will see them as all straight-forward." She then points to an article Perry has. "May I show you?" Bruce leans over to get a better look at what Cass is pointing at. He seems to hold little interest in the paper, but a lot in what's going on in the interview. He then settles back to read the article. Perry for his part simply nods as he listens to Cass. "Fair enough." He turns his attention to where Cass points. Cass moves over to the desk and raids a pad and pencil that set there. She then points with the pencil to pieces of information in the article and writes down the sentences of the 'information', excluding everything else. The original articles reads as such: The Energy Saver Stars that are appearing on many appliances today bring the hope of extra money in the pocket by using fewer resources. The Energy Saver Star is supposed to use twenty to thirty percent less energy than the federal standards. Benefits of the program are to help save the environment, not just money. However, the EPA Office of the Inspector General audit reported in December 17, 2008 that the claims regarding greenhouse gas reductions were inaccurate and based on faulty data. The use of third party reporting was flawed and often unverified. There was use of outdated testing rules, and exclusion of certain appliances such as refrigerators that include an ice maker. Complaints were raised and the DOE began to update and tighten the misleading Energy Star ratings in almost two dozen categories, and to settle complaints. There appeared to have been progress. Yet in March 2010, another report by the Government Accountability Office stated the program accepted 15 out of 20 bogus products submitted for approval. The regulations were not helping, the policies put into place were not working, even when information on companies, products and staff were all fictitious. The Metropolis University also submitted a total of forty such reports with the assistance of Business Majors for a class project. It was reported back that fifteen of them were approved. The organization of Better Living Standards, is working on a partition to try and enforce better regulations on Energy Saver Star program and better protect people's rights in knowing the truth about what they are purchasing, and if it is really going to save them money, or help the environment. Furthermore, the site at www.energysaverstartruth.org keeps a list of appliances that truly meet or do not meet the standards that their own members have researched. Cass writes over the bare facts on the notepad: Energy Saver Stars use twenty to thirty percent less energy than the federal standards, and reduces greenhouse gas. Office of the Inspector General audit reported in December 17, 2008 that the claims regarding greenhouse gas reductions were inaccurate and based on faulty data. The use of third party reporting was flawed and often unverified. There was use of outdated testing rules, and exclusion of certain appliances such as refrigerators that include an ice maker. Complaints were raised and the DOE began to update and tighten the misleading Energy Star ratings in almost two dozen categories, and to settle complaints. In March 2010, another report by the Government Accountability Office stated the program accepted 15 out of 20 bogus products submitted for approval. The Metropolis University also submitted a total of forty such reports with the assistance of Business Majors for a class project. It was reported back that fifteen of them were approved. "As you see, interesting article, verse boring article. However, my opinion that the Energy Star Program is filled with a bunch of morons, did not change the information in the article," Cass firmly states. Nodding Perry arches an eyebrow. "I'm not asking you to teach me to write an article kid, I think I got that figured a long time before you. What I'm asking is how much you rely on your opinion to colour articles rather than the facts. It's easy to stir interest when you're passionate about what you're writing, when it can be made to see your opinion, but how do you write a piece when you're facing something that doesn't interest you, or that gives you evidence that goes totally against your beliefs? It'll happen more than you think." He shakes his head. "But I think I've seen enough. We'll be in touch once I've interviewed some other interested applicants." Cass honestly doesn't see what writing a story against her beliefs would be difficult...but then again, the girl doesn't think like Perry at all, nor do they seem to understand each other. And doesn't interest her? Well, she will make it interesting to her. "Ya, sure," the whatever said silently. She almost says something snarky, but restricts herself. Bruce can likely tell she is strung, and biting her tongue, though on her face she is smiling slightly. She picks up her purse and pauses as he moves to leave, "Pleasure meeting you Mr. Wayne. Enjoy a work day drink in honor of me sometime, don't even have to remember my name," she teases. "It's the thought that counts." She is then out the door. No, her and Perry aren't going to particularly get along, but she at least remembered to show respect even when she disagreed with him. An impressive feat for her when she wanted to scream at him. The girl is a passionate wild child.